1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox, and more particularly to a toolbox that can be adjusted to move or rotate the tools inside the toolbox to improve the practicability of the toolbox.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional toolboxes are used to store hand tools, sockets, socket wrenches or instruments. A conventional toolbox has a casing and a cover. The casing has a chamber and a pad. The pad is mounted in the chamber of the casing and has multiple recesses. The recesses are formed through the pad and each recess has a specific and fixed shape corresponding to a tool, a socket, a socket wrench or an instrument. The cover is pivotally attached to the casing.
Although the recesses of the pad of the conventional toolbox can hold hand tools, sockets, socket wrenches or instruments, the sizes and shapes of the recesses are fixed and cannot change or adjust to store hand tools, sockets, socket wrenches or instruments of different shapes and this will limit the practicability of the conventional toolbox.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a toolbox to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.